College Road Trip
by hyper13
Summary: Casey and Derek decide to make their college travel into a fun road trip to celebrate their graduation. But what happens when the two are stuck together for about a week, away from all who know them? Dasey, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so just real quickly, this is my second LWD fanfic, and I hope I do the idea I had justice. I put another idea I had on hold for this one. Readers please keep in mind, my first chapter is usually the worst mostly because it's the hardest for me to write, but once I've started everything (in theory) should sound a lot better. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ooh, and of course I do not own LWD or any of its characters… unfortunately.**

"_Ooh Derek you are so absolutely wonderful." Said one of the many brunettes surrounding me. I grinned, of course I am. I opened my mouth to respond back to the lovely ladies but was interrupted by a gentle knocking sound. I looked around to see what it was. Seeing nothing I opened my mouth to talk again and once again there was a soft _knock, knock, knock.

I opened my eyes to realize I had been dreaming, I looked at the clock and saw it was only nine in the morning. Who is even bothering to try and waking me up this early on a Saturday?

"Derek… wake up Derek." said a female voice from the other sound of the door; it was followed by more of her quiet knocking. I thought about going back to sleep but realized there was no point.

"Go away Casey, I'm sleeping." She sighed.

"Not anymore if you're answering. I'm coming in, please be dressed or covered. I want to talk to you." She paused and then added a little more nicely, "please." I sighed but decided to humor her.

"Fine, come in." I didn't bother getting out of bed though, she was rude enough to wake me up, then she can live with me lounging in bed. She entered a second later, I guess waiting to see if I changed my mind. When she saw that I didn't try to throw her out she shut the door behind her and then paused. I swear I thought I saw her blushing but she quickly came in and sat on the edge of the bed. I ignored it, and attributed it to my being woken up early.

"What was so important you couldn't wait until I woke up?" I asked, somewhat harshly. She didn't seem to notice, or if she did she ignored it.

"I actually waited awhile to come in and wake you up. But I was really excited and nervous about my idea and couldn't wait any longer. I've been up since two planning." She looked up at me excitedly and I groaned inwardly, a Casey plan can never add up to anything good but it's cute that she tries. This thought didn't even shock me like it would have about a year ago. But I've come to terms with my feelings for Casey. It took me awhile to admit it to myself, at first it was something I tried denying but then she showed up in the Babe Raider outfit for her school project, and it got a little harder. Then when we competed in battle of the bands, I knew I was a goner. She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't give me that look Derek; you might actually like this idea." I grinned; she may know me better than I think.

"Well then go ahead." She turned a little more toward me and her excitement grew.

"Well you know how you were wondering how you were going to get your car to the school when we left for college?" she paused waiting for my confirmation and I nodded. Since we'd both been accepted and had chosen the same college she'd been trying to help me find the best solution. "We can make a road trip out of it. Now before you say anything, I've planned it all out. We can send most of our major stuff to Trinity ahead of time and maybe even arrive the same day as all of it. It's really only a little over a day, but I figured we could make it into a _real_ road trip and make stops and stay a couple nights in some of the states. Think about it, it would be a great way to celebrate graduation and give us something that will really start our life on our own. I've looked up things we can do and visit on the way, I even looked up stuff that you would like that way you won't have to be bored and tag along to any of my places. I know how little time you would want to spend with me, but honestly I don't think it will be that bad. The only time we'll be together really is in the car and then we'll get a hotel with adjoining rooms, I'm sure George and mom would prefer that so we can keep an eye on each other, and then on the days we go to things we can go our separate ways. There are a couple things we both might want to do but even then we can separate so you can spend as little time with me as possible." Finally she stopped to take a breath. "So what do you think?" she asked a little breathless, the excitement shining in her eyes, and I thought about it. A road trip alone with Casey? It actually sounded like a good idea, and I know her perfectionist nature she really would have already planned the entire trip before coming to me. I'm sure if what she looked up for me wasn't something I was actually interested in than I could find something, or just use it as an excuse to tag along with her.

"I actually think it sounds like a good idea, Case."

"Just think about it a little before you deci… wait did you say you liked the idea?" I could see the surprise in her head and I nodded. She squealed and practically pounced toward me, hugging my bare chest. "Ooh, that's great. It will be fun, you'll see." Then she realized she was touching me and quickly let go, her cheeks turning bright red, it was so adorable they way she blushed. "Sorry, I'm just really excited. Don't worry I won't be like that during the trip." Ooh if she only knew how much that disappointed me, but I was never one to show disappointment.

"You better not, or I'll leave you in some random city." She laughed and I gave her my trademark smirk. "But you know we have to convince Dad and Nora, right?" she nodded.

"I've already thought about that, and I think I know how to convince them it's a good idea." She smiled and got up to leave the room. "I'm glad you like the idea Derek, I really think I need this." And I saw something sad in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, I had prom and stuff, and I promise I meant to update a lot sooner. **

**Also I meant to have an authors note at the end of the first chapter, but I was so excited about the story idea that I forgot. Basically all it was going to say is that I wasn't sure where to send them to college but I wanted it to be far enough away that they could make a road trip out of it. I chose Trinity University because that's where I'm going in the fall, so it just made it easier on me. For those who don't know, it's in San Antonio, Texas. Now to the story, I hope you enjoy.**

**Also I've decided that I'm going to alternate between Casey and Derek's point of view every other chapter. This time it will be Casey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or any of the characters… quite unfortunate really.**

* * *

_That was easier than I thought_ I thought to myself, exiting Derek's room. I'm glad that he agreed to the trip, I need a chance to have some fun without the stupid reputation I've been stuck with in high school. I want a chance to do it before college starts though. I want to do something adventurous. I don't even know where the desire for it came from, but I just feel the need that I _have _to do something.

* * *

Later that evening at dinner I thought it was the best time to approach the topic with our parents. I waited for a lull in the conversation and then I spoke up.

"So mom, George… I was thinking about this summer." I paused and thought of the best way to phrase it. "and I was thinking that I want to make our trip to college a road trip. Derek wants to take his car anyway, and I think it would be good for us to I don't know bond since we'll be attending the same college. I think it would be better if we went in on good terms, and if we came to those good terms in our own way. I've already planned out the trip and some stops I'd be interested in, and stops I'm reasonably sure Derek would be interested in that way we wouldn't have to spend all of our time together." I waited for a response, both mom and Nora are like wild cards they could go either way on this idea. "And if we both go together, Derek can watch out for me and I can keep an eye on him." I looked at Derek who almost looked amused. I shot him a dirty look.

"I think," Nora began slowly "that George and I would have to discuss it to make sure that we're on the same page. But I do think that you do have some valid points." I nodded tempted to push further but knowing it was better to wait and let them talk it out.

"Okay no problem mom, it was just an idea." I said as I tried to sound casual. But I kept my fingers crossed under the table.

George turned to Derek "Well before we do discuss it, obviously Casey is up for it. But would you be willing to drive with Casey across the country?" I looked at Derek and almost laughed as he pretended to think about it like this was the first he'd heard of it.

"I think we could manage without killing each other. Our fights aren't even that bad anymore."

"They're mostly just for fun now." I jumped in, eager to convince. George almost seemed shocked that Derek would agree to it.

* * *

After dinner Emily was in my room with me. "So do you think your parents will let you go?" is shrugged, not wanting to jinx anything.

"I'm not sure. I hope so."

"Why do you want to go on a road trip so badly?" she asked, and once again I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just really want to do something before I go to college and I feel like this is my only chance to do it. Plus it's just practical to do it on the way to college since we have to go there anyway and that way we wouldn't be paying for the trip to school and also a road trip."

"You do realize you're going to be stuck with Derek the whole ride." She said a little unsure, I know she thinks that Derek and I never get along, but we really have kind of an understanding.

"Yes I do."

"And do you really think he's going to agree to that?" she asked dubiously. I laughed.

"He already has. I talked to him about it this morning."

"I don't think it counts if he agrees in his sleep." I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed along.

"He was awake, and he also agreed again at dinner when George asked him if he was interested. I'm not worried about Derek."

"Are you sure? You aren't worried about being stuck in the car with Derek for hours? Especially when he…" she stopped and pressed her lips together tightly.

"When he what?" I asked.

"When he's so Derek and well you know how he can be on your nerves." She said and laughed a little. I felt like she was hiding something else from me, but couldn't think of any possible explanation.

"Yeah I think we'll manage. There are ways to ignore him, and I'm sure he'll find some naïve girl to keep him company if we annoy each other too much. But I'll think well be fine, we're not as bad as we used to be."

"I know…" she said pausing.

"But?" I prompted.

" It's just…" she was interrupted by my mom calling for both me and Derek to come down. Emily smiled at me, "That's my cue to leave." she said. "Let me know what they say." I nodded a little thankful for the interruption as I realized I wasn't quite in the mood for an Emily lecture.

I tried to walk calmly down the stairs to the living room, Derek not far behind me, where we found mom and George standing in front of the couch waiting. I sat patiently on the couch and waited for them to begin.

"So we talked it over." George began. "And while it's not really an ideal situation for us we did realize that you will be going off to college soon and need to learn to make your own decisions and this is a chance for us to show you that we trust you, but also for you to show us that we can." He paused and mom took over.

"But there are some conditions, no matter how old you are we will worry. So we want you to call us each morning before you start driving again and every night when you stop. We don't want you driving overnight, even if you switch drivers, we just don't feel comfortable with that." This news unsettled me a little, I had planned for some stops, but there were a few nights I had planned on us driving through the night because I didn't think we could manage to afford a hotel every night. I tried to look calm through this news, I could maybe get a job for the summer and raise a little money. I don't know if I'd be able to talk Derek into getting one though. While I was pondering this George spoke up again.

"As a graduation present we will pay the money for the hotels. Anything else you plan on doing will have to be paid by you, but we'll pay to make sure you are in a hotel each night." I grinned excitedly at this. Both mom and George turned to Derek. "And Derek, remember this money is for the hotels only." He rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"But just to be sure." Mom added "Since it was Casey's idea and she had already planned the entire trip, she will be in charge of making the hotel reservations and handling the hotel money." Derek shrugged.

"Hey, I don't care. The less responsibility I have, the better." And he grinned to show that he was kidding, and I was glad that he didn't seem insulted by this, our parents seemed to be as well.

"So basically you can go on the road trip." My mom finalized and I jumped up to hug both of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you a thousand times!" I said and ran up to my room to finalize our plan.

We were going on a road trip!

* * *

**So the end of chapter two. It turned out a lot longer than I thought which makes me happy. I hope you enjoyed because that would make me even happier! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy**

**I don't own LWD but I do own a randomly named character (Michael) who may be mentioned a couple times.**

* * *

Nora looked over at us worriedly as we packed up the car. Casey was anxious to leave, I could tell, but she didn't want to let her mom see that. Nora was trying hard not to worry, but I could tell it was hard for her to watch Casey go away. She hugged Casey and I saw her eyes tear up. Afraid of the mush, I went to my dad to say goodbye. We said bye to Lizze, Edwin, and Marti the night before so our parents could have some time alone with us before we left. I reached over to shake his hand, 'cause that's what men do but he pulled me in for a hug. I did hug him back, as I realized it would probably be Christmas the next time I saw him.

"I know you and Casey don't always get along. Try and watch out for her, at the very least for Nora. She wants to make sure Casey doesn't change too much being that far away from home." I nodded and rolled my eyes as if I could care less, acting the part, as he went on and on about taking care of Casey, of if he only knew how much I really did care.

"Of course I'll take care of Klutzilla." I smirked, and he nodded but he still looked unsure. "Dad, I promise I'll keep an eye on her. Won't let anyone take advantage of her etc. etc. it should be easy considering you're probably having her keep tabs on me." he grinned.

"Good, we've just been worried about her since the breakup…" he started to continue but I cut him off.

"She broke up with what's his face?" I asked, I'd never bothered to learn his name, he wasn't worth Casey's time, or mine for that matter. Dad looked guilty.

"Well yeah, I thought you knew… but I think I remember Nora saying something about Casey not wanting to tell anyone yet." I looked at him but then Casey came over to say goodbye, so we made a silent agreement that I would keep my mouth shut and I walked over to say goodbye to Nora.

Staring at the woman who'd become more of a mother than my own I almost started to cry, but if anyone asked me about it I would deny it. She quickly hugged me, and I returned it completely.

"You guys be safe." She whispered then let go. Not trusting my voice to speak so I just nodded. She looked over at dad and Casey saying goodbye. I followed her gaze and watched as Casey told George something about our trip, I'm assuming. I smiled; she looked so animated and excited as she spoke. I turned back to Nora to find her staring at me, I tried to keep a neutral expression as I stared back at the woman who'd caught me staring at her daughter, hoping she didn't notice what I'm sure my eyes had said. I opened my mouth to make a sarcastic remark but was stopped with one look. Nora and Casey were both good at that one look says it all thing.

"Derek…" she paused choosing her words carefully. "Watch out for her." I nodded and she hugged me again. "Just tell her." I pulled away from Nora searching her eyes. She smiled. "Oh yes Derek, I've noticed. I probably knew long before you ever did. I just want her to be happy. Don't wait to long." She said quickly as Casey walked up to us.

"For what?" she asked her mom curiously.

"To fill up on gas." Nora stated, not missing a beat. Hmm, maybe I'm not the king of lies.

* * *

Finally we were getting in the car when Emily come running up to the passenger side, followed closely by Sam who came to my side.

"Bye man, it's going to be weird playing hockey and Babe Raider without you." I thought back to the many practices we'd been through together, and the many nights we'd spent trying to beat the game and how it only took Casey one night to beat the entire game. I briefly thought of the Babe Raider outfit (for the second time this summer) she'd worn for her school project. Before I let my mind wander any further I turned my attention back to present day to find Emily standing next to Sam. I wondered how long she'd been standing there.

"Bye Derek!" she said in her usual perky manner. Then both her and Sam leaned into the window, practically in sync.

"Derek, time waits for no one." She whispered and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, you'll regret it if you don't tell her." He added, and I looked between the two of them confused. How had they known? I kind of understand Nora; she's very observant and lives with us.

"Oh please Derek, everyone knows." Emily scoffed, her voice still, thankfully, a whisper. "That's why Casey and Michael broke up, and why everyone at school started leaving Casey alone." I stole a glance at Casey, who was already engrossed in some book, wondering if she also knew.

"Of course Casey doesn't know, she's oblivious when it comes to these kinds of things. She still thinks you barely like her. George probably doesn't know either, but he isn't that observant in general." I looked back at Emily wondering if she was reading my mind.

"You actually, genuinely, care for her. Don't ruin it for yourself by never telling her." Sam said, and they both straightened and waved goodbye as I pulled out of the drive-way.

* * *

"De-rek!" Casey whined "I'm hungry." I grinned over at her; she was sitting with the seat slightly reclined and her feet on the dash. She was looking over at me with puppy eyes and playfully pouting, she looked so cute. She'd been like this ever since we'd turned off our street, all playful and relaxed, more carefree. It was nice to see. "I'm wasting away." She groaned clutching her stomach.

"Didn't you pack snacks?" I asked, remembering the bags and coolers in easy reach in the back seat.

"Yes, but I didn't pack complete meals… well some but those are for later. We can stop in about three miles or less from here." She said as she searched her papers looking for the right exit. "There's a little diner that I saw on the food network, their food looks amazing."

We sat silently for awhile before she spoke again.

"Hey, Derek?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you agree to this?" she asked and I could tell she wanted me to give her a serious answer. I tried to think of an excuse to give her, but none came to mind, I was really losing my touch. Then I thought about it, why did I agree?

"I guess because it made more sense to drive the car than any other idea we'd thought of." And I get to spend more time alone with you, I added in my head.

"But why did you agree to the whole road trip? We could have just driven straight through instead of making extra stops and making it a longer trip. Why?" I sighed internally.

"I'm always up for a little fun." I said and gave her my classic Venturi smirk. "Why would I say no to that?" she shrugged.

"Because I was going to be a part of it. And even with the separate stops that's still a lot of time alone with me." I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, turning off the car I turned to face her, she stared straight ahead refusing to look at me. I know we argued sometimes, but I always thought it was kind of playful between us, and I just like the way she looks when she gets frustrated with me. And I know I played pranks on her, but I thought she knew that I had her back and that I wouldn't ever actually hurt her. I thought I'd made it pretty clear, especially lately, that I didn't hate her. I did things for her that I wouldn't do for anyone else, but I thought back to what Emily said and realized she may not have seen it that, just as me being nice, maybe making up for the past.

"Do you really think I hate you that much?" I asked.

"No, I just know you aren't my biggest fan." Boy was she wrong. Her eyes started to water a little. _Shit, I hate tears._

"Casey, that's not it at all. I mostly fight with you for fun, I thought you knew that."

"I do. Just sometimes I wonder." She sniffled. Without thinking, I reached over and cupped her cheek in my hand, turning her to face me. In that moment staring at those beautiful blue eyes I thought about telling her exactly how much I didn't hate her, but I backed out. Surprising for _the _Derek Venturi, but despite what people think I have feelings, and I have a fear of rejection which is why I generally try to avoid feeling things like this.

"I don't hate you." I said a little more intently than I meant. She stayed frozen in her spot, staring at me, those clear blue eyes not blinking, not moving. I felt a lump in my throat and I swallowed hard. I quickly let go. It had only been for a few seconds, but it felt a lot longer. Trying to keep the tone light I added, "Now can we please go eat? I thought you were wasting away." She gave a small smile, and muttered something about finally getting some food. I tried to calmly climb out of the car but inside my heart was racing as I tried to forget how perfectly she had fit. Ooh if that girl only knew what she did to me.

* * *

**A/n: and that's it for this chapter. I wrote this out while I was at work so sorry if it sounds a little rough and distracted, I tried to smooth it out as I typed. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and chapter 4 is not far behind!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks Dark-Supernatural-Angel for supporting both of my LWD fanfics and for having a comment for every single chapter, honestly if I didn't get at least one I'd think no one was reading and never post again so thank you for your support and dedication. Also special thanks to TheLastPrototype for one of the sweetest comments I've ever received. Thanks! Also sorry for the delay, and I probably won't be able to post (after this) for about a week. I need to shorten my author's notes…**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Life With Derek… What a shame. I do however, have another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

I stared at the door that connected mine and Derek's hotel rooms. He'd been acting strange ever since we entered the restaurant. I rolled my eyes as I thought back; of course as soon as she came over he started shamelessly flirting with the waitress. I thought back to the moment in the car, he'd actually been acting weird then. I was surprised by how warm his hand had been, and by how intense and serious, and un-Derek like he'd been.

Then when we left the restaurant he stormed back to the car and slammed the door even though the waitress had offered to show him "the city" this evening. Yeah, I'm sure that's what she meant. He didn't say a word the whole ride, except when we checked in at the hotel and called our parents. Ever since he'd been locked away behind the door.

Finally gathering the courage to possibly incur the wrath of Derek by checking on him I knocked on the door. "Derek?" I waited what felt like forever (in reality it might have only been a minute) before deciding to knock again, but before I could he opened the door wrapped in a towel, his hair still dripping.

"What's up?" he asked, no more of that anger from before.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay…" I trailed off waiting for a reaction as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." We both stood there awkwardly, staring at anything but each other. I suddenly found the pattern in the carpet extremely entertaining.

"Case…"

"Yeah?" I looked away from the carpet to find Derek looking intensely into my eyes.

"Remember when you were trying to sell our parents on this trip?" I nodded and he dropped his gaze. If it wasn't for the fact that this was Derek Venturi standing in front of me, I would've thought that he was nervous. "Do you remember what you said about us needing to bond and all that crap?" again I nodded, deciding not to argue the "crap" point. "I think you had a decent point. I think it would be good for us to… I guess start over for the two of us. Get to know each other without the pressure, reputations, and expectations that we have around our friends and families. Like, really get to know each other." I thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"I'd like that. However, I do kind of like our dynamic. I don't know, I guess the arguments just entertain me." I smiled and met his eyes, he smiled back at me.

"Me too."

"So I was thinking about watching a movie… wanna join me?"

"Yeah, just let me change." He smirked and shut the door behind him.

**Sorry that the chapter is so short, it's just I want to switch Derek's point of view really bad, and I feel bad going against what I said about how they would only alternate chapters. So anyway, sorry it's so short and maybe since it's so short I can publish sooner. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry everyone for taking so long to update, I didn't have internet for a couple days and then after that I got lazy. But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor probably will I ever, own LWD. Sad face.**

I have no clue what is going on in this movie, it was already halfway through and I'm just now realizing this. I'd been too aware of the still form of the quiet brunette beside me to be able to concentrate on any movie. She lay curled up on the bed, leaning on my shoulder. Maybe, just maybe he could possibly feel something for me too. Maybe I should tell her, we just started this new relationship. This could be the perfect opportunity, I felt the words forming on my lips and I turned to face her… only to find her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, she'd fallen asleep.

"Shit." I whispered. I wasn't exactly sure what to do now, the movie was practically over and I really had no other reason to stay, but I didn't exactly want to leave either, and she looked so peaceful I didn't want to move her. "Don't be selfish Derek." I whispered to myself, and sighing I moved to scoot off the bed but Casey's arm just tightened around my stomach preventing me from moving. "Shit." I repeated, the girl had a grip in her sleep. I relaxed again and tried to tell myself that the only reason I wasn't moving was because I really didn't want to wake her up, but even I couldn't lie that well. I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep there next to her.

"Der-ek!" I opened my eyes only to be hit in the face with a rather large pillow.

"Ow! What?" I said jumping back from the fluffy weapon. Then I remembered last night and waited for her to yell at me for falling asleep in her bed, next to her, with her curled up around me.

"You let me fall asleep during the movie!" She yelled and then pouted. I couldn't help but laugh. That's what she's upset about?

"I'm sorry." I responded after I had finished laughing. She shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever." She paused. "You realized we paid for two adjoining rooms just for the two of us to sleep in one? If I'd known, we could have just got one room and saved the money." I smirked at her.

"Well I did try to go back to my room but you were asleep on me and when I tried moving you held onto me for dear life." Okay, so I exaggerated just a little. I saw her cheeks flush and I held back a laugh as she looked away from me.

"I like to sleep cuddling my pillows." She murmured and then I did laugh. She looked so cute standing there so shy and sweet.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked to distract her and her eyes lit up.

"It's going to be a fun day!" She said with so much enthusiasm I knew spending the day with her, it would be a good day.

**Again sorry for the LATE update and finally an update but with a short update but its late I promise more is coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this one took a little longer to write because lack of inspiration and I had to do some research. I know I said that the chapters were supposed to be alternating POV but I had to switch to Derek. Also, I'm TRYING to make chapters longer but they look long in word and then not so much on fanfic lol anywho…**

**Diclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own LWD**

I looked over at Derek as he was driving. He'd been in a good mood since this morning, granted we'd only just finished breakfast, and we were in Detroit which was pretty cool, but this whole "starting new" thing might actually be working.

"Are you finally going to tell me the plan for today?" he asked, he didn't seem irritated that I'd been keeping it a secret.

"Alright, fine. So the first thing I thought we could do would be go see the Motown historical museum. I know you're into music, and I think it would be kind of cool. And I know the word museum is kind of a turn off for you, but I figured you might be interested." He smirked as I tried to sell it.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." I smiled at him.

"Okay, well after that later tonight I found something you might be interested in, there's Comerica Park, which has a baseball game tonight if you were interested."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I thought I might go to the Detroit symphony." He cringed and I laughed.

"Well let's head to the Motown museum place." I pulled out the directions and we headed out.

When we got to the museum they were doing group tours so we went ahead and joined up with one.

"Does she sound like a robot to you, or is that just me?" Derek whispered to me as our tour guide went on about something, I wasn't paying too much attention because as Derek so discreetly pointed out, she was boring. I giggled, and the lady next to me turned and shushed me which just made me laugh even harder.

**Derek's POV**

She's so beautiful when she smiles, and I like making her laugh. This tour was pretty boring, the stuff was cool but this lady made it seem like I was in class. I turned to Casey and whispered in her ear. "If she doesn't end this tour soon she might run out of battery life." I felt her shiver, and then she snickered. The lady next to us turned and shushed us again. Then she faced me.

"I don't see what's so funny, but if you don't get your girlfriend to stop laughing I'm going to tell the tour guide." And she turned back again. Casey just started laughing harder, and she was trying so hard not to make any noise, she turned and started laughing into my shoulder. The lady turned and glared and I just shrugged.

"Sorry ma'am. She does what she wants." Casey finally stopped laughing, and she let the group get in front of us until we were a few feet behind them.

"I'm sorry this wasn't as interesting as I made it seem to be." She said.

"Nah, its okay. The stuff is pretty interesting, just not with her talking." Casey giggled again. I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face. Oh god, I'm whipped. "Beside I'm having fun just hanging out with you." Casey opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I mentally slapped my forehead, how could I be so awkward. I'm Derek Venturi; I'm supposed to be smooth and suave, not awkward and obvious. Sheesh. Casey blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. Me too." She looked ahead of us at all the tourists staring intently at the roboguide and turned back to me. "Let's leave. Go get lunch or something." Without waiting for a reply she headed for the exit. Of course I followed her.

**Casey's POV**

We were waiting for our food when Emily called.

"Em!" I said into the phone and she squealed back, Derek rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Derek says hi." She said hi back and waited for me to repeat it. "Uh Em, I think he heard you." She laughed and lowered her volume.

"So how is the road trip?" She asked.

"Great!" I told her about the Motown museum and about Derek's jokes.

"That's great. So it seems like you two are getting along?" Derek got up to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah, we decided we should just start over. Leave behind all the high school stuff, no reputations, just really get to know each other. It should be really helpful when school starts."

"Mhmm, so how's that going for you?"

"Great, I think. We seem to be getting along, he's not being obnoxious, and I don't think I'm annoying him."

"That's it?" she asked, and she sounded frustrated.

"Yeah, why?" I waited for a response and she didn't say anything, Derek sat back down. "Emily?"

"I have to go, we'll talk later. Bye!" and the phone went click. I shrugged as the food came to the table.

"That was strange."

"What?" Derek said, already with a mouthful of food. I just rolled my eyes, boys will be boys.

"Emily. I don't know I was telling her about how we were getting along and she seemed kind of disappointed. Then she was like 'and that's all?' I'm a little confused." Derek started choking on his food, he took a sip of water and cleared his throat.

"Um, what did she say about that."

"Nothing she hung up. Are you okay?" he nodded his head and started talking about sports.

**Okay, I know I said I would try to make chapters longer and I promise I will. Also, next chapter or the one after there will be a confession, but from who… Stay tuned to find out! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am a terrible, terrible person and I haven't been writing much I've just been uninspired. But to make up for my terrible deed, I have a new chapter for you! And I will have more to come!**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked Casey, again. She rolled her eyes, again.

"Derek, it's a symphony. How much trouble can I get in? It's not like Detroit thugs are hanging around here." I shrugged. She had a point; I just didn't feel right about leaving her alone in a foreign city. "Derek, I'll be fine. Just come pick me up when the game is over. Okay?" I nodded and pulled up to the curb.

"Be safe." I said, and then Casey did a very strange thing, she leaned over and hugged me.

"You too." Before I had a chance to hug her back she was out of the car, her fancy symphony dress shiny in the street lights. I suddenly wished I was the symphony type, or at least dressed to go to one. I could go with her. I waited until she got inside safely and pulled away heading toward the ball park. My phone began ringing in the seat next to me and I saw the caller I.D. was Emily. Might as well answer, otherwise she'll never leave me alone.

"Hello."

"Hi Derek, how's the trip? You and Casey getting along fine? Tell her I say hi." Emily said cheerfully.

"She's not with me right now."

"Good. What is wrong with you Derek Venturi? All you are doing is 'getting along' what happened to the Derek that could get any girl he wanted?" she said, very loudly I might add.

"Casey is different, she isn't just 'any girl' she's different and so everything about this is different."

"Oh my god, you don't just like her, you love her."

"That's a little extreme Emily."

"Derek, Casey may not be just any girl, but she's definitely like almost any other girl she likes you. The only difference is she just doesn't know it yet. Do both of you a favor and make a move."

"I don't know Em…" I started slowly.

"Ask her what happened with Michael. And make her tell you." She hung up the phone not giving me a chance to respond.

"Well this kind of ruined the game for me." I sighed.

**Again, apologies for the very late chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh where did I put my phone!" I muttered as I dug through my little purse. Didn't take me long to realize it wasn't there, must have left it in the car with Derek.

"Sorry couldn't help but overhear your conversation with yourself." A male voice said jumping a little I looked up to see a blonde blue-eyed handsome guy standing next to me. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, need a phone." He asked while offering his blackberry.

"Yes please, thanks." I took it and quickly dialed Derek's number.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey, it's Casey. I left my phone in the car."

"Way to go Spacey." He said and I could picture his cocky little grin, I gave a slight smile.

"Yeah, yeah I know. When do you think you can get here?" I asked. The blonde was staring at me intently and I turned away from him a little.

"I'm actually on my way, but there's some traffic so it will take a little longer. I'm hoping no more than fifteen."

"'Kay, see you then."

"Alright." He said and hung up. I handed the blackberry back to the stranger.

"Thanks again."

"Not a problem, can't be fun to be stranded." He smiled. "Joe." He said offering his hand. Hesitantly I shook it.

"Casey."

"You aren't from around here, are you?" I shook my head in response. I don't do well with strangers. "Where are you from?"

"Canada." I answered not wanting to give any more details. He smiled again, it wasn't a bad smile.

"That's different. How long are you in town for?"

"Probably another day. We're just driving through on our way to college."

"We, being you and your ride?" I nodded again. "Where are you headed for school?" he did ask a lot of questions though.

"In San Antonio."

"Really, coincidence. I'll be attending St. Mary's in the fall."

"That's cool. I've heard good things about St. Mary's." we stood around awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Ummm, are you waiting on your ride too?" I asked.

"Ohh sorry, this must come off as a little weird. It sounded like your ride wouldn't be here for a while so I thought I would wait with you, Detroit isn't known to be one of the safest cities in the US."

"That's kind of you." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Well someone as pretty as you, it probably isn't a good idea for you to be outside alone this late." I thought this was a little ironic since I didn't know him at all, and he could very well be the dangers he spoke of. _Jeez Casey, when did you get so paranoid_ I thought.

"I appreciate it." I said, and realized I might have been a little hard on him before barely answering his questions. "So what did you think of the music?"

"It was decent. They've had better here though." He said shrugging. I nodded. "What did you think?"

"It was beautiful, it felt like it was telling a story." He thought about that for a second and just as he was about to reply Derek pulled up to the curb. "That's my ride, thanks again for letting me borrow your phone… and the protection." I said turning toward the car.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Casey." He said taking my hand he lightly kissed it. Then he turned away walking toward the parking lot. I shook my head and climbed into the car. Derek was staring back at Joe.

"Who was that?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Joe. He let me borrow his phone to call you." I said.

"That was fifteen minutes ago." He said staring straight ahead.

"He said he didn't want to leave me unprotected this late at night in an unsafe city." Derek responded with a "harrumph" type noise. And didn't say another word the rest of the way to the hotel.

* * *

I had just finished my shower when Derek knocked on the adjoining door. "Case, you there?" he said, I opened the door. He stood with his hands behind his back.

"Sorry, just got out of the shower." I said pulling my hair into a ponytail. His eyes followed my hands. "What's up?" he cleared his throat.

"Casey. I didn't like that you were hanging around that guy, it didn't sit well with me. To be honest I was jealous. I wish I had gone with you to the symphony instead of going to the baseball game. I know you think I'm a player and all of that but I like you Casey."


	9. Chapter 9

I stared at Casey waiting for a response. "Casey, say something?" I said a little nervously. And then she laughed, at me.

"Good one Derek, you seemed really sincere." I tried to smile but it just didn't happen. _Derek you could walk away now and let the secret die with you and the rest of our high school class, or you can man up and make her realize that I meant it. Of course she may not like me back._

"Casey, why did you and Michael break up?" I asked remembering Emily's advice. Casey began fidgeting.

"It just wasn't working out." She mumbled.

"What happened?"

"We just fought a lot." She said shrugging. I stepped into her room shutting the adjoining door. She wasn't going to tell me, but I knew her I could make her tell me.

"About."

"It's Derek, just let it go. How do you even know?" I shrugged.

"Casey, I was king of the school. Did you really think I wouldn't find out? And dad let it slip when we were leaving." She shook her head. "Why did you and Michael break up." I said stepping closer to her. She took a step back.

"Let it go Derek. I don't want to talk about it." I took another step closer.

"Were you too clumsy for him?" I asked. Hurt flashed in her eyes, but there was a big reason she didn't want to tell me and now I have to know.

"No." she said, her eyes narrowing she took a step closer to me. The distance between us slowly disappearing.

"Then what was it?" Another step forward.

"Drop it." Another step.

"Talk too much? Too spacey? Too…" Casey took the next step

"We fought about you!" she yelled exploding. I took the final step between us I reached up and pulled her hair out of the pony tail slowly, Casey didn't move. I reached up with my other hand and cupped her face in my hands not wasting another secret I kissed her with everything I had.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize in advance for this chapter.**

I bolted upright in the hotel bedroom. I looked at my watch and realized I had only been asleep for fifteen minutes. I looked around the room everything seemed the same. _Where did that come from Casey McDonald? _I asked myself. There was a knock on the adjoining door, the only thing separating me and Derek.

"Case, you in there?" he asked. I considered pretending to be gone. _Don't be silly, it was just a dream._ There was another knock on the door. I opened it, pulling my still wet hair into a ponytail.

"Sorry, I had kind of fallen asleep." I said Derek standing in front of me with his arms behind his back, just like in the dream. I froze.

"Casey, you okay?" he asked.

"Umm yeah, I'm just a little tired." I answered. "What's up?" he shrugged.

"Not much wanted to see if you wanted to go get dinner or something."

"Umm I'm not too hungry, but if you want to go ahead and get something I'll be okay here."

"Okay, suit yourself. Um if you change your mind, just let me know if you want something?" I nodded and he stood there for a second." "Okay then." He said and then turned away, I shut the door.

"I need to call Emily."

"Casey!" Emily answered cheerfully. "How are things?"

"Fine." I paused "Well no, not really. Things are weird."

"What did Derek do?" she asked.

"Umm, nothing…"

"Oh." She said sounding, kind of disappointed. "What's going on?"

"I just had the weirdest dream."

"Casey, a dream is a dream. People have weird dreams all the time."

"Yeah, but they always have some kind of subconscious meaning attached to them." I retorted. "Derek kissed me."

"In real life or in the dream?" she asked and I sighed.

"In my dream."

"Whoa… that's intense… what exactly happened?"

"He said that he liked me, which I should have realized it was a dream right then that's a dead giveaway, and then it was like I was looking from his point of view and he asked me why I broke up with Michael and it turned into my telling him that it was because we fought about him all the time, and then he kissed me." Emily started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked a little upset.

"I don't see why your dream is weird. It makes perfect sense to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You like Derek." She replied patiently. "I mean I've known it for a while, I guess now you're finally realizing it."

"I… what?"

"Don't try to deny it Casey. Think about it, I mean really thing about it. Why did you break up with Michael? And don't say it just wasn't working out. I know you better than that, I know when you're lying, and you were definitely lying when you said that."

"In a way we did fight a lot about Derek. Michael said that he didn't think that I was the right guy for him and there was no way he could ever compete with _the _Derek Venturi. Oh my god he thought I was into Derek!" I could practically see Emily shrugging as she answered.

"Well, don't you?" she asked.

"I mean, yeah. We get along, and I don't hate him."

"Casey stop trying to deny it and really think about it. How you fight all the time, but how do you actually feel when you guys are fighting. You aren't angry, its adrenaline you enjoy it. Not because you enjoy fighting but because there is chemistry between the two of you, sexual tension maybe."

"How do you know that?"

"Because anyone who has watched you guys fight in the past few years can see it, it's so obvious, only the two of you are blind to it."

"I don't really think that, that is completely true…" I started but Emily cut me off.

"Just really think about it." She said, and I could tell she was losing patience with me. "I have to go. I have a date and I need to finish getting ready. Maybe you should talk to Derek."

"Have fun and good luck on your date." I answered choosing to ignore her remark about talking to Derek. We said our goodbyes and hung up. "Do I really like Derek?" I asked aloud and then realized I was talking to myself I pushed the subject to the back of my mind, deciding it was time for a good movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, I apologize for the last chapter, I know a lot of people were upset but I promise I'll make it up to you.**

We decided to leave Detroit the next morning instead of staying another night. The car ride felt awkward and silent, even with the radio playing. After about half an hour of neither Casey nor I saying a word I turned down the radio.

"Is something the matter?" I asked Casey.

"Huh? What?" she asked snapping her attention from out the window to focus on me.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh yeah, fine." She said and turned back to the window.

"Are you mad at me, did I do something?" I asked thinking back to the night before. I hadn't thought I had done anything wrong. Maybe it was just that time and she was just a little cranky.

"What? No, not at all." She exclaimed, she seemed almost surprised that I would suggest that. I opened my mouth to reply when a sound very similar to a gun shut rang out on the empty highway. The car started to shake and I had to resist the urge to slam down on the brakes, I pressed down quickly but evenly and pulled onto the shoulder. The car finally stopped and I looked over at Casey who was shaking in her seat, her face pale.

"Casey, are you okay?" I asked, she didn't answer just opened the door and threw up onto the side of the road. _Oh crap what do I do? _I considered holding her hair, but it was already up in a ponytail, I started rubbing her back, trying to be soothing like Nora had done for me when I had the stomach virus last winter. Casey finally finished and I handed her a napkin from the glove box and respectfully turned away as she wiped her mouth and drank some water. "Are you okay?" I asked turning to look back at her and she gave me a small smile and nodded. "Okay, wait here." I got out of the car to try and figure out what had happened, it didn't take long. The rear driver's side tire had blown out. "Fantastic." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh shit." Casey said, standing next to me, I didn't even bother to remind her to wait in the car.

"Did you just say shit?" I asked, she responded with a shrug. "We should probably call a tow truck to take us to a tire place. Except we don't know any numbers in the area." Frustrated I kicked the tire rim. I pretended it didn't hurt. Casey went to the trunk of the car and pulled out her backpack and grabbed a slip of paper from it.

"Actually we do. I figured I would get a couple for each city we were in, just in case." That woman is a genius.

* * *

"Okay they said they could be here in an hour, they were the only one available right now." Casey said hanging up her phone. We should call mom and Nora and let them know what happened. I nodded and she went to make the phone call. "George said they would send us the cost of what the towing was, because it's always 'ridiculously overpriced' but said we were on our own for the new tire because you should have replaced the tire instead of driving on the spare in the first place. He also said not to let the tire place take advantage of us." I rolled my eyes, Casey and my dad had told me several times before leaving to get a new tire so that we would have the spare, and I just didn't think anything would happen.

"I'm sorry Case." I said.

"Is Derek Venturi actually taking responsibility?" she asked with a smile. "You must be really growing up." She said softer, her eyes warmth with pride. I liked that she was looking at me like that. The first time was when she realized I was actually trying in school and was starting to get good grades. I was really only doing it to impress her. Then Michael came into the picture and she only had eyes for him except during our frequent spats. This as luck would have it, seemed to occur more often when he was around, not that I had anything to do with it. "Derek, are you okay?" she asked, I realized I had kind of spaced out.

"Yeah, was just trying to think of what we could do for an hour." She shrugged.

"We could talk." It was my turn to shrug. Then I remembered Emily's advice and decided this would be a good opportunity to ask her about what happened with Michael.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" I asked giving her a smirk, referring to the silence in the car. She slapped my shoulder playfully and grabbed some snacks from the cooler as I reclined on the hood of the car. Moments later she had climbed up next to me. She handed me a snack bag full of Oreos and leaned back.

* * *

We had been talking for about twenty minutes when I figured it would be safe to approach the subject of Michael.

"Casey, I heard about you and Michael. I'm sorry it ended, I know you were I guess really into him." I felt her shrug beside me. "What happened?" I asked turning to face her. She was chewing on her bottom lip, something she always did when she was nervous. I was starting to wonder if there break up actually _did_ have some kind of connection to me.

"I… umm." She hesitated and then was interrupted by a honk. We turned to find the tow truck was pulling up, early. "Hey look," she said "tow truck." She sounded almost relieved. Casey hopped off the hood of the car to go talk with the driver and I was left wondering what she was keeping from me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all, once again sorry for the delayed update. Happy belated Thanksgiving! I would have updated over the break but I didn't have access to internet. And then I've been busy with final prep etc. So here is the next chapter!**

As the tow truck pulled into the nearest tire shop both Derek and I eagerly jumped out of the cab. "Was that the weirdest guy or what?" Derek muttered under his breath, I hit him on his harm to show that it was rude but I laughed. During the drive the guy who had brought the tow truck had gone on and on about his experience when he was kidnapped by aliens. It was something else.

"Let's never need a tow truck in Detroit again." I muttered back. We walked inside to find an employee to get a new tire after paying the driver. "Excuse me." I said, approaching a younger looking man doing some work on the computer. He looked up with the same look of surprise I'm sure was on my face.

"Casey, right?" he asked grinning, obviously pleased that I would be there. "Nice to see you again."

"You know him?" Derek whispered in my ear, a shiver went down my spine.

"Derek, Joe, Joe, Derek. He lent me his phone last night at the symphony." I said making introductions, and avoiding the eye contact that Joe was trying to make.

"Nice to meet you." Joe said, never looking at Derek. I shifted uncomfortably. Derek just shrugged in response.

"So uh, we need a new tire… and a spare." I said quietly.

"What kind of tire do you need?" he asked. I shrugged, I don't know a lot about cars. Derek stepped up now, and I wandered off as they talked about tires and prices. Suddenly Joe was standing beside me. I looked outside to see Derek with another employee, the employee pointing out different tires. "So when are you leaving Detroit?" Joe asked locking eyes with me, I squirmed uncomfortable under his gaze.

"We were actually on our way out when the tire blew out. So soon, very soon." I murmured. He nodded.

"Maybe you can convince your friend to stay a little longer and I can take you to dinner, or lunch." He suggested, inwardly I cringed.

"Oh well, we're on a very tight schedule." I answered politely.

"Maybe I can look you up in San Antonio then? Seeing as we'll both be there for the fall semester." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh umm."

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked, noticing the way my eyes had shifted back to Derek.

"Oh umm." And then, without really thinking, in panic mode, I said "Yeah." And bit my lip nervously. He looked at me unbelieving. Just then Derek chose to (thankfully) walk through the door at that moment.

"Hey Case." He said then seeing the close proximity between me and Joe he eyed him suspiciously. "We should be able to leave soon."

"Okay, thanks… hun." I added and tried to plead with my eyes to just play along. Joe watched his reaction carefully, and sweet Derek, the King of Lies, did not disappoint. He walked over and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. My heart gave a little flutter.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked once we were driving away from the store. I groaned in response.

"He just kept trying to find a way to ask me about. And he's going to be going to school not too far from us. I had to say something." He laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out and then said seriously "thanks for going along with it though…" he shrugged and then opened his mouth to speak, thought about it and closed it again.

"What?"

"I don't want to push the subject, I was just wondering again about what happened with you and Michael. And why you didn't want to tell me?" I groaned internally. Not the conversation I wanted to be having, especially after that dream.


	13. Authors Note

I feel absolutely terrible about how long it has taken me to update. First year of college was a bit hectic and I found a new game to be addicted to. Not to worry though, I am back and I will be posting an update today or tomorrow! So, so sorry to my dedicated readers!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: As I mentioned, I have been away for a while due to some distractions- though I feel my writing may have improved because of these… I hope, anyway. But, here we go the next chapter- and I promise to try and update more regularly. Please don't hate me 3**

**cytheria-03, to answer your question… I got into IMVU, use it for roleplaying… which is why my writing may have improved, or my style may have changed a touch.**

She was doing that thing again; Casey was chewing her bottom lip with the additional hair twirling. I waited patiently for an answer and when the pretty brunette sitting next to me finally did speak, it was not what I was hoping for.

"Do we really need to have this conversation, Derek?" That was the nice thing about driving; there is always something else to focus on, so when you have moments like this… lengthy pauses are acceptable and distractions are available. I took my time replying, checking my blind spot and switching lanes, getting to a comfortable speed before I replied- for once in my life, I was thinking about what I was saying before blurting it out.

"I don't see why not. We're going to be sitting in this car for a while together, we're supposed to be friends now… so why not tell me what's going on in your life?" Really; why not? She's never had any problem talking about what was going on before. "If it helps, I promise not to make any snarky remarks." I took one hand off the wheel to cross my heart.

"We started to fight a lot." She murmured, looking out her window and drawing her legs up onto the seat hugging them to her chest. It didn't look like she was going to say anymore, and I was somewhat disappointed, I thought we were going to get to the heart of the matter. Maybe everyone else had been wrong though, maybe they were all just assuming and seeing things that weren't there. For once I doubted myself; whoa, where was the usual Derek Venturi confidence? I'd need that if I ever wanted to get the truth of Casey, though. The thought of rejection from that sweet brunette caused a pain in my chest and my stomach twisted into knots… better not think of that anymore.

"About what?" I prompted, trying to keep the conversation going. Casey shrugged and threaded her fingers through her hair. She was thinking; probably planning and analyzing everything she was going to say. Rarely did Casey say something she didn't mean, except for in the heat in the moment. There was something there that she was holding back, it was obvious, even as she opened her mouth to speak, that I would not be getting the full truth from her.

"He thought I was far too concerned with someone else, and said he couldn't compete with that so he ended things." She shrugged again, as if ending a relationship didn't bother her. How long had they been broken up? Maybe she'd gotten over it in that time, or maybe it really didn't bother her.

"He doesn't deserve you." I thought to myself, or I had meant to. However, I heard the sharp intake of breath from the passenger side… did I say that out loud? "Hey, I know we fought a lot, but I could admit that you were smart." And so beautiful; damn it, Derek, just tell her. "You're also really kind." 'Coward.' Out of the corner of my eye it looked like she was smiling, but it was hard to tell with the way she was facing. I shrugged, as casually as I could manage, "And you're attractive; he definitely doesn't deserve you. You can do much better." Like me. I was too afraid to complete that thought; if they could just see me know- Derek the Coward.

"Thanks." Her legs slid off the seat and she turned a little more forward in her seat. I must not have messed up too badly.

"I don't understand, I was very precise when making the reservation." Casey was arguing with the desk clerk of our hotel. The ride had lightened up after we had stopped for food, it was like getting out of the car had aired out all of the negative energy that was floating around. She still hadn't told me everything, but I feel like just she was willing to talk try and have the conversation was a good sign. The current issue was that they had somehow overbooked and we had gotten moved into a one bed suite. "I don't want a discount, I'd like two separate beds." She sighed exasperated. "Is there _at least_ a pull out couch?" I had a feeling if there was; I'd be the one sleeping on it."

"Sorry ma'am, the best I can do is to offer you a discount for the room. No ma'am, there's no pull out couch. We assumed because you were family, it would be alright." Ugh. Why'd he have to go and use 'family'? Casey snatched her purse off the counter.

"Well, that's what you get for assuming. We're not family." And then she muttered her way over to where I was waiting, off to the side. I knew better than to interfere with Casey's wrath. "We have to share a room." Followed by the silent implication we might have to share the bed.

"I can sleep on the floor?" I offered with a cringe as we headed toward the elevator with our bags. We were on the third floor and Casey hadn't said a word about my offer; I could tell she didn't really want to make me sleep on the floor she was nice and thoughtful like that. She had the key so I waited for her to get the room door open and… turns out sleeping on the floor was not an option.

"How is there no carpet? What kind of crap hotel is this?" I shrugged and dumped my stuff on the floor near the desk.

"The crappy kind?" I didn't want to point out that she'd been the one to pick out the hotel… she'd figure it out soon enough.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face, Venturi." She warned, moving past me to set her stuff neatly on the desk. She had already figured it out, apparently. I might have watched the view of her back as she did so. Okay, I totally watched the view. "Anyway, we can be mature about this. The bed comes with extra pillows; we'll just stuff them between us." Aww, Casey was blushing at the idea of us sharing a bed. That would absolutely be the wrong time to pull a move, at least when it came to Casey.

I think.

"Sure, that works… but only if you plan on giving up your pillows because I like having two pillows. Come on Casey, really. You said we can be adults, let's be adults? We're just sharing a bed, not _sharing_ a bed." She grumbled something under her breath but I couldn't be quite sure what it was. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" the pretty brunette who had unfortunately snatched up my heart shrugged.

"There really wasn't a plan, this was just a stop… not a destination, if that makes sense." I feigned surprise.

"Casey left something unplanned? Mark this day in the calendar." She stuck her tongue out at me and I nudged her with my arm as I moved into the bathroom. I needed to think. This had gone on long enough and it was time I stopped being a coward and found some answers.


End file.
